PSP Wiki
Welcome to PSP Wiki PSP Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to Sony PlayStationPortable(PSP).The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article,so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for users of the PSP. News Sony PSP Go to double as ebook reader Sony’s new handheld games console will also allow users to read books and comics on the go. PSP's Metal Gear Solid will require"Hundreds of hours" to complete In an open letter to fans, MGS designer Hideo Kojima says that Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker will be a "full-featured" sequel that will be so full of content it will "require hundreds of hours to complete." "The main team from MGS4 is participating in the development of this title and I am involved in all aspects of the game, ranging from design, direction and scenario writing," Kojima writes in the latest issue of Konami's internal magazine On Screen, which is being handed out at Gamescom this week. Peace Walker will be set in the Costa Rica of the 1970s, ten years after the events of Metal Gear Solid 3. The story will have Snake and his crew questioning their purpose as they battle to defend a nation without a military from foreign invasion, Kojima writes. The developer also says that the game will be a graphically beautiful title. "Despite being on the PSP, we don't plan on making any compromises with the graphics," he writes. "The art team is used to producing PS3-level quality and the results will make you wonder if this is really a PSP game." Peace Walker will also include many features unique to the PSP platform, he writes, and a new gameplay system. GC '09: Sony talks to Pocket Gamer about PSP Minis Perhaps the biggest thing to come out of GamesCom in the handheld space this year is Sony's announcement of the new Minis range, a category of games that will position the PSP as an aggressive iPhone competitor. We got a chance to sit down with the PSP Go European Product Manager Adam Grant to chat about what to expect from the Minis and the PSP Go. First off, it seems that Sony is serious when it says that PSP Minis do not constitute an App Store. When pressed on the issue, Grant explained, "This isn't going to be a separate store, you'll be able to get PSP Minis on the current PSP Store when they launch in October". Sounds like sense, but Grant was reluctant to divulge anything about pricing, saying only that Minis would be "competitively priced". The word from developers however is that games will cost between 1 and 5 euros. App Store is a dirty term in Sony's book, and Grant was reluctant to draw comparisons. When quizzing Grant about how easy it will be for developers to get their games onto the PSP Store, however, we did finally manage to needle a response: "We think the quality bar is going to be higher". It seems Sony's strategy won't result in the endless piles of shovelware that plague the App Store, then. That said, Grant assured us that Sony won't be ignoring smaller developers, and it was hard to dispute the point when, not six feet away, G5 was busy showing off the PSP Go version of mahjong. Next up was the question of user feedback. Is Sony planning on implementing some sort of comments system on the PSP Store? "We don't have any official plans, but we are always looking for new ways to connect with our customers", came the response. And what about UMDs? Are consumers going to get digital download codes included in the box when they purchase UMD games? A short sweet, "no" was our answer and with that our interview drew to a close. Naturally, Sony doesn't want to be seen as following Apple's lead, but the tables could well turn if Sony's more stringent quality index turns out to be successful. With 50 PSP Minis promised before the end of the year and glowing reports from the developers that have already worked with Sony on the planned 15 launch titles, things could finally be looking up for the PSP. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Category:Browse